The Kuran Fluff Collection
by Moon Dorm
Summary: A collection of fluffy stories involving the Kuran family mostly when Kaname / Yuki are children .
1. The Fang Fairy

Little Kaname Drabbles #01: "The Fang Fairy"

**Summary:**

Little Kaname refuses to brush his fangs! Haruka has to result to more human methods of persuasion… The first in a series of drabbles about Kaname as a young Vampire.

**Characters**: Haruka, Kaname (no porn)

**Warnings**: It may give you toothache…?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters; I'm a poor person who just writes stories for fun. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

_____________________________________________________________________

The moon was fading in the evening sky, the sun was starting to rise and it was time for _good_ little vampires to be tucked up in their bed. The only problem Haruka could see with this picture was that Kaname was not always a good little vampire, in fact there were times where his son could be quite rebellious and difficult. Now was one of _those_ times.

He decided to ask, again, politely to give Kaname a chance to reconsider his decision "Kaname, it's bed time." He said for what felt like the 10th time "Will you go and brush your fangs?"

"_**No**_." was the defiant response from the small boy who was far too busy reading his favourite book to deal with small things like brushing his fangs.

Haruka rubbed his forehead, Juuri was much better are coercing their son in to doing things he did not want to do. Sometimes he wondered if female purebloods had a power of persuasion that was beyond male understanding. He tried to think of how his wife might approach the situation. _Bribery_…? No he could not see her bribing their son, even if it was his instinctive reaction to do so…

"Please?" Perhaps pleading was the answer; he was not too proud to ask his son to do something in a nicer manner.

"Don't want to." Kaname said, his nose still firmly in his favourite book.

Haruka frowned, his brow creased with concern as he thought about the best methods he could apply to this _desperate_ situation. He did not want to find his son crying in agony one day as he tried to extract blood, the thought of it broke his tender heart. Vampire fangs were not as weak as human teeth, but they did suffer from erosion over a long period of time. If young vampires lost their fangs, it was quite possible they might die from starvation or suffer during their development. Adult vampires were able to regenerate their fangs if they had a prolonged healing period, but it was a painful regression to childhood and the teething experience as fresh fangs cut through the gums. It was a painful process.

_Perhaps force was the answer, then_? If Kaname would not listen to reason then maybe Haruka would have to take action. He approached his son with a determined look on his face.

The small boy lowered his book and looked up at his far with large chocolate-brown eyes and offered him the sweetest smile Haruka had seen since Juuri agreed to marry him.

He stopped in his tracks, and cursed his somewhat mild mannered disposition, how could he force his cute son to do something? Especially when it might make the boy cry.

"You know, Kaname.. it really is important that you brush your fangs." He said, Kaname was still too young to be given the scientific side of things such as chemical reactions between saliva and blood and the rotting of teeth. So he decided to come up with something;

"The fang fairy will get upset with you."

"Fang fairy..?" Kaname repeated, setting his book down. He looked up at his father and asked "What is a fang fairy..?"

_A chance, at last_! Haruka sat down beside his son on the comfy little reading pillow in the boy's bedroom. He let Kaname rest his little head against his fathers lap, stroking the soft brown curls of his son's hair he began to weave him a story.

"The fang fairy is a brave little vampire spirit." He explained "Sometimes when vampire hunters die, they become little demons, called fang demons, that try to hurt little vampire fangs so that they will fall out!"

Kaname's eyes widened as he listened to his father, he whispered "F-Fall out..?"

Haruka nodded and gave his son an earnest look "That is why you must brush your teeth. The fang fairy can only help you defeat the bad little fang demons when your brush your teeth, Kaname. You don't want your teeth to fall out, do you?"

The small boy shook his head vigorously "No father I don't!"

Haruka smiled warmly "Don't be too alarmed, Kaname. You are still a small Vampire yet and now that you know this secret story you can protect your little fangs from falling out." He chuckled and poked his son's fangs as he opened his mouth "See? They're in there nice and tight."

Kaname nodded "Oh okay. So if I brush my fangs, then … they'll be alright!"

Haruka felt triumphant, he nodded "That's right!"

Kaname instantly leapt out of his fathers lap and ran to the bathroom "I'm going to brush my fangs, father!" he declared.

Haruka made a soundless 'yes' motion with his lips and flopped back with his eyes closed against the reading cushion, he opened one eye and spotted Juuri giggling at him from Kaname's bedroom doorway. He huffed "You were watching me?"

Juuri nodded "How could I interrupt such a cute scene?" she asked.

Haruka made a gruff at his amused wife "… You make it look easy, you know."

"Ah. Maybe you understand a few of my troubles now, Haruka?"

He nodded "Yes… I think I do, Juuri. Being mother isn't easy, is it?"

"I think it's as easy as being father." She told him with a warm smile "Oh… Haruka. The fang fairy was quite imaginative… I'm impressed."

He managed to persuade his son to do something important _and_ he got praised, it was turning in to a good evening.

Kaname pulled his fangbrush out of his mouth and looked at it, for many years he had viewed it as a weapon against fang demons. However, once he had started to spend time with Takuma and the others he had come to realise that all along his father had been pulling his leg…. Still it was a good story, so he did not mind being fooled by it. Maybe he could tell it to his children one day.

_____________________________________________________________________

The End~

**Notes**:

Ha! Little Kaname fluff! I was brushing my teeth last night and I wondered "Do vampires brush their teeth?" and then I wondered "Do vampires get toothache?" and from that the exasperated Haruka trying to get his son to brush his teeth was born. Just a little drabble, but I hope it made you giggle.

Oh and in case you are confused about what the "human persuasion" element could be; it was the art of telling a story to make a child do something. We have the tooth fairy and Santa Claus (as well as all the old fairy stories) as means of teaching children (And sometimes adults) morale lessons. Haruka merely adopted that essence of story telling to explain something to Kaname that might have otherwise been difficult to explain.

_____________________________________________________________________

Moon Dorm – 03/09/2008


	2. Washing the Dishes

Little Kaname Drabbles

_#02: "Wash the dishes!"_

**Summary: **

Juuri likes to do as many domestic things as she can, but she doesn't like washing the dishes: here comes Kaname to save the day!

**Characters**: Kaname, Juuri and Haruka (no porn)

**Warnings**: Possibly OOC..? Possible toothaches to be had.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters; I'm a poor person who just writes stories for fun. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

_____________________________________________________________________

It felt wrong to hire a maid that would feel more like legalised slavery to Juuri who preferred to keep her family and home in perfect order. She liked to do most of the 'mundane' things like cooking and cleaning. However, she could not _abide _the washing up. It wasn't that she hated water or washing up liquid, it was just the way it made her hands shrivel and how tedious it was to stand in front of that bowl.

Most of the time she did it with a good grace, telling herself that all life has rough and smooth elements to it and that if she wanted to continue to care for her family in her own way then she would have to do the mundane stuff too.

She had asked Haruka a few times to help dry up or that he could wash and she would dry. Yet, despite his warm and tender nature, he could be devious and would find excuses not to help with the dishes.

Today was one of _those _days…

"Haru~" she called in her sweetest voice from the kitchen.

Haruka winced, she only called him 'Haru' when she wanted him to do something he would not enjoy. He played along "Yes honey?" he asked, carefully.

"Why don't you come and help me wash the dishes, hmm?" despite her warm, motherly voice there was an edge to it.

Haruka picked up the edge in her voice and swallowed thickly "Um… I would if I could, dearest…" he started, searching for an excuse. He glanced around the room and saw Kaname playing marbles by himself "But Kaname wants me to play a game with him and I can't refuse my cute son…."

Kaname looked up confused, he knew that his mother was upset with his father from the tone in her voice; why was he being involved? He gave his father a wary glance "Father..?" he asked.

Haruka pressed a finger to his lips and winked "Shhh, Kaname." He whispered.

"Oh." Juuri said "Haru…"

"Y-Yes..?" Haruka asked as he sat by his son on the floor amongst the spread of marbles.

"Can you come in here?"

That was the code phrase for 'I'm mad at you, but Kaname should not see such things'. Haruka glanced at Kaname, who looked back knowingly. "Coming dear…" was the feeble response from the defeated husband. He left his son's side and went to face the wrath of Juuri.

Kaname decided to follow, he stood by the door and listened with his sensitive little ears as his parents had another important 'talk' about why there were no maids and how it was important to live as a family and share responsibilities.

"R-Really dear.." Haruka said "It's just washing the dishes…."

"You know I don't like doing it myself, can't you share it once in a while..?" Juuri asked with a small sigh. She walked close to her husband "Is it too much to ask, Haru?"

Haruka could feel her guilt tactics creeping over him and he knew she would end up the victor because he loved her _so much_ that denying her things caused him far more pain than it should. She was his beloved sister, after all, not just his beautiful and doting wife. His voice was a defeated sigh "Alright, honey.. I'll do some of the washing up.." it was a small price to pay for family unity, right?

Kaname was thoroughly confused over the whole situation. Why did his parents seem to hate washing the dishes so much? He understood that things needed to be clean (though he still was not sure why his mother insisted on it, he just knew it was important). So why did they bicker about the same small issue? He decided that it was time for him to take action.

His parents had done a half-hearted job of the washing up, there were lots of dirty plates and cups from the last little party his mother hosted. He tsk'ed a little and picked up a bowlful of dishes, cups and cutlery. He marched off with his bowl of chores and straight in to the bathroom.

He had seen his mother run a bath for him plenty of times, she always said that he should wash himself regularly because it was important to smell clean and fresh. She added bubbly stuff to his bath that was supposed to make him 'squeaky-clean' (though he only ever squeaked when Haruka picked him up and blew raspberries on his tummy). He reached for the large bath tabs and filled the tub with water, he had turned both the hot and cold taps so the water was warm rather than boiling.

Kaname then added a small capful of bubble bath to the water and watched with fascination as it foamed and grew in to a carpet of white foam. Finally the bath was full and started to deposit the dishes in to their bath. He had never watched his parents washing dishes, but he had been taught how to wash himself so the same practice must surely apply.

He took a flannel and grabbed for the bar of softly scented soap; his father enjoyed the bittersweet scent of blood oranges and a lot of the bath products contained that smell. He rubbed the block of orange-scented soap (but not flavoured, he'd bitten a bar once and been surprised at the outcome) the flannel was soon covered in a soapy foam.

He scrubbed the plates with the flannel, making sure that their dirty surfaces were immaculate. As he knelt before the tub, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of how happy his mother would be and how impressed his father would be.

Kaname could almost hear his mother saying "Oh Kaname, I'm so happy!" and his father saying "You did a better job than me, Kaname!" He beamed at his reflection in a spoon at the thought.

Suddenly his daydreaming was disturbed by a snickering sound at the door, he turned sharply to see what was so funny. Juuri was standing in the doorway smiling at him – no laughing at him! He wondered why his mother was so amused by him, did he have some bubbles on his head?

"Oh Kaname!" She said with a giggle "What are you doing?"

"Washing the dishes!" he said proudly.

She couldn't seem to contain herself, she slid down the doorway laughing "H-Ha…Haha Haruka!" she managed to utter between fits of giggles.

Kaname blinked, did he say something funny "Mother..?" he wondered if maybe she was broken.

Haruka came to see what was going on, he could hear his wife laughing uncontrollably and her laugh was infectious; he was already grinning before he even saw what was going on. He poked his head in and blinked at the scene.

Kaname was crouched beside the family bathtub, full of dishes, glasses and cutlery and in his small hand was a flannel and a plate in the other. He looked with concern towards Haruka "Father…." He said softly "I think mother is broken…"

Haruka was trying to hold his own laughter back so that he could explain to his son "N-No Kaname. She's not broken… she's just overwhelmed at _how cute_ you are!"

He smiled again, so they were proud of him and they thought he was cute! "Did I do a good job, father? I washed the dishes really well, right?"

"U-Um well yes… certainly running a bath for the dishes is impressive but.. Kaname.. we don't clean dishes that way.." Haruka said, between chuckles.

"We don't?" Kaname asked, confused "But.. when I have a wash I take a bath…"

"Dishes get washed in the sink, sweetie!" Juuri finally managed to say.

"Ah." Kaname said softly, he looked back to his bathtub of dishes "So… I didn't do a good thing?"

Juuri reached out and pulled him to her, cuddling him "Silly. Of course you did, you made mother and father laugh! That's a great thing."

Kaname snuggled against her; at least he had made his mother and father happy, that was all that mattered.

_____________________________________________________________________

The End~

**Notes**:

Another drabble that was inspired by me doing something mundane. I was washing the dishes today and thought about how amusing it would be for Kaname to attempt to wash the dishes by giving them a bath…

Maybe it's just me, but I thought it was kind of cute. Was Kaname a bit too OOC? I know he's a child, but even as a child Kaname seemed terribly aware of everything. Maybe he's too smart to get confused about some things? Either that or we can just say that this is before Rido destroyed Kaname's personality in to the Sadistic Masochist we all know and love(?) today!

Either way this is just some more family fluff, so don't dissect it _too_ seriously, okay?

_____________________________________________________________________

Moon Dorm – 03/09/2008


End file.
